Purple Tears
by xxXXBloomXXxx
Summary: It had been six years since her visit to the spirit world; she had not seen any sign of Haku, or any of her friends from the spirit world. People thought she was weird because of her story about her adventure to the spirit world she never had friends. Chihiro's mother had left her alone with her ill father for another man. One unlucky day Her father dies. Now who will she run to?


(A/N): This is my first story so, I'd really appreciate it if you experienced users would correct and give me tips, Sorry if it bores you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

"I'm off to school Dad…Take your medication please, I'll be home early in the afternoon" said the brunette quietly while kneeling down beside her father's bed "See you Chihiro". She didn't enjoy saying goodbye, because it would seem like he would actually die when she left. Before she left she glanced at her purple hair band that she transformed into a bracelet, the one which her friends from the spirit world had made for her, she would never leave home without it.

As she was walking to school, her purple bracelet sparkled due to the sun that was beaming down on it, the same thoughts came by; _I thought __**she**__ was better than that…How could she do this? How could she leave us, especially when she knew my father was sick and I was too young to be employed…_

~FLASHBACK~

"_I'm sorry Chihiro, I'm so sorry but I don't want this life, I don't want to live with your father. I found this guy, and I want to move on you can follow me if you want to. Your father doesn't look like he'll survive any longer. Just let it go and follow me." Yuko whispered._

"_No mom! I don't wanna leave dad here on his own to die! That's plain evil mom!" Yelled a twelve year old Chihiro with tears streaming down her face. _

"_Shhhh, keep it down you puny brat!" Yuko said as aggressively and as quietly as she could. "Fine, I'll leave you with your father"_

"_That's better than living with someone I don't even know! And I'm expected to call dad or new dad!"_

_This comment brought an annoyed look to Yuko's face but she ignored, picked up her bags, threw them all into the trunk of her car, got in and left without looking back._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

It had been six years since her visit to the spirit world; she had not seen any sign of Haku, or any of her friends from the spirit world. People thought she was weird because of her story about her adventure to the spirit world she never had friends because everyone she met thought she was too quiet and poor. She had a part time job at a restaurant, as a waitress, that was the only way she was able to make money to look after her father.

Finally she reached school, she had her eyes focused on the ground the entire time, the short brown hair she used to have had grown very long and beautiful now it was falling over her shoulders, she wore her only dress, it had a red belt that had a ribbon on the left and black all over with short sleeves and stopped below her knees, when she looked up, she saw other kids were also walking into the school ground. A few of the students she recognized were in her class and as usual they were staring at her. She heard them whisper to each other:

"Hey isn't that the same dress she wore yesterday?"

"OMG she really is poor like everybody says"

"Girls don't say such things, just let poor people be poor people"

"Look, that expensive bracelet she always wears, she probably stole it"

"Watch this, girls" said one of the boys as the other kids giggled.

"Hey Chihiro, can I have your phone number?"

"I don't have a phone" She said plainly already expecting what was coming next. They all burst out laughing, hi-fiving each other and throwing comments when she said this.

'_I wish Lin were here to beat the shit out of them, my heart belongs to Haku and I wouldn't even waste it on such worthless people who use me for jokes, I have my ill father to worry about, these people are just distractions, and my mother is gone so I really should focus on doing well' _Chihiro thought to herself as she walked ahead and into her classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The day went by and Chihiro returned home early like she promised.

"Dad, I'm back"

"Oh Chihiro, come here I want to share something with you." She walked and sat on a chair beside his bed.

"Okay go on dad" She said staring sadly at her sick father, he had fallen ill with cancer when Chihiro was eleven, he had lost a lot of weight and was as thin as a malnourished person, every time she looked at him, her hatred for her mother grew bigger, **she** was the only one who was earning money that time.

"This will be a challenge for you, I will not live forever but before I die, I know your mother has hurt us and tore our family apart, but you must forgive your mother for what she had done."

"Forget it dad, that is impossible, and don't even link such a thing in with your death"

"Like I said, my child, this will be a challenge for you but I can't pass on knowing you live with hatred"

Chihiro stood up, walked to the door "I'll think about it, you rest and I'll go make dinner, Father."

A few hours passed by and it was already 9pm, Chihiro had fed her father and was now resting on her bed with her eyes closed, she thought _'What's gotten into him…Forgive my mother? Well I wouldn't want him to die just yet; he has to meet Haku, just to make him happy I'll say I forgave her.'_

"Dad.." she said standing outside of the room with her arms folded and her back against the door

"Yes Chihiro" He answered.

"I don't want you to die with worries or anything, so I will forgive my mother."

"Thankyou Chihiro" His voice was shaking.

"Your life is more important than my hatred" There was a silence for a while, Chihiro waited for a response, there was none. She barged into the room "Dad…" No response, she walked in and saw him with his eyes closed and a smile, she started to panic, "Dad!" she walked closer shaking his shoulder. "No! No! Dad!" This was the first time in a long time Chihiro had cried, both hands crossed on her father's lifeless body, The neighbours heard but they turned out their lights and shut their curtains.


End file.
